The Black Sheep Goes Baaa
by ashes of roses1
Summary: *Catchy title eh?* A fic about the Bennett's and Miguel. Can you guess who the black sheep is that I'm writing about? LOL. worth a look. this isnt much of a summary, but read the fic anyway. COMPLETED!
1. The

Chapter 1:  
  
  
"I love you, Miguel."  
  
  
"I love you, too, Charity."  
  
  
I, Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett thought I was going to be sick. If I heard those words  
again, I might just scream and expose the secret I had kept inside of me for the past few  
years. That I was head over heels in love with my best friend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
  
"Aww, you two are SO cute together!" my sister Jessica exclaimed. "Don't you agree,  
Kay?" she asked, turning to look at me.   
  
  
"What?" I said absent-mindedly. "Oh, ya. Umm, I don't feel good. I think I'll go  
upstairs to rest."  
  
  
Neither Jessica or Charity seemed to notice or care. Miguel looked up at me oddly but  
didn't say a word. Charity began to kiss him, trying to get his attention away from me as I  
went up the stairs, restraining myself from going and ripping all of the hair off that dumb  
blonde cousin of mine.   
  
  
As I got upstairs, I passed by my father, Daddy as I called him.  
  
  
"Hi, honey," he said, kissing my forehead.  
  
  
"Hi, Daddy," I said, my tone giving away how I felt. Defeated. Lost. Pathetic.  
Worthless. Unlovable. You name it.   
  
  
"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked, calling me by the special name he had created for me  
when I was just a kid.   
  
  
"I don't feel good," I said. I tried not to make him worry. I wasn't sick or anything,  
unless you'd count exposure to Miguel and Charity's relationship an illness.  
  
  
"Oh," Daddy said. "Well I have to go to work, but hold on let me tell your mother, so  
she'll check up on you when she can."  
  
  
I opened my mouth to protest and tell him that that wasn't necessary, but it was too  
late.   
  
  
"Grace?" he called out.   
  
  
"Yeah?" Mother said, coming by us in the hallway. "What's going on?"  
  
  
"Kay is sick. I have to be at the station, but I thought you should know so you can find  
out what's wrong with her."  
  
  
"Ok," she said in a small, reluctant voice.   
  
  
Daddy kissed the both of us goodbye as he went off to the police station.  
  
  
Mother gave me a once-over. "You seem fine, Kay," she said, walking back to where  
she came from.  
  
  
I grabbed her by the shoulder before she reached the room, spinning her around to face   
me. "So that's all, huh?" I said. I wasn't REALLY sick but that was beside the point. She  
didn't even care! What kind of a mother was that?! Not a good one - that's for sure.   
  
  
"Yes, Kay!" she practically shouted, getting angry. "I have more important stuff to do.  
Besides, you're old enough to take care of yourself."  
  
  
"That may be true, Mother," I retaliated. "But there is a difference between me being  
able to take care for myself and having someone - oh like a mother for instance - show that  
they care about me. You obviously don't. Some mother you are!"  
  
  
She slapped me hard on the cheek. "I will not have you say such things!" she scolded.   
  
  
A grin crossed my face. "Well, then maybe if you show that you love and care for me  
once in a while, I won't treat you like the bitch that you are!" With that said, I went to my  
bedroom, locking the door behind me.   
  
  
"Kay, open the door!" Mother said, pounding on it.  
  
  
"Leave me alone," I shouted. "Your nothing but a sad excuse of a mother, and I refuse  
to talk to you."  
  
  
Mother was just about to continue pounding, when she was interrupted by Charity.   
  
  
"What's happening, Aunt Grace?" she asked curiously. "I heard shouting."  
  
  
"Nothing, honey," Grace said sweetly.   
  
  
Charity frowned but didn't say anything.   
  
  
Meanwhile, I was in my room. Boy was I mad. All I could think about was Miguel and  
Charity's relationship and the fight I had just had with Mother dearest. I had to do something  
to get my mind off of those thoughts. I put the radio on to full blast, so that those melodies  
could overlap my emotions - at least temporarily.   
  
  
Picking up my diary, I opened it up to a new page. Retrieving my pen from my desk, I  
began to write down all of my feelings: Charity's and Miguel's relationship, my love for  
Miguel, why I couldn't tell him how I felt, my spat(s) with Mother, why she considered me the  
black sheep of the family, and other rantings. The last sentence of my entry was the following:  
"I wish Charity never came to Harmony!!"  
  
  
Half an hour later, I turned the music off and closed my diary. Unlocking the door to  
the bedroom I shared with Jessica, I headed downstairs. I was very hungry.   
  
  
As I was going to the kitchen, Jessica was making her way up the stairs.   
  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked her.  
  
  
"To our room," Jessica said simply.   
  
  
"Did Miguel leave?" I asked.  
  
  
"Ya, why?" she inquired.  
  
  
"Oh, no reason," I said quickly. Only Daddy knew how I felt about Miguel. Jessica,  
Mother, or Charity did not know of my love for my best friend. I couldn't let any of them know  
about my love for Miguel. Especially NOT him. At least not yet.   
  
  
{A/N: I hope u liked this first chapter. I really liked the title and I hope u did 2. the  
next chapter includes a few kay and miguel moments. enjoy. please r/r. peace out} 


	2. Black

Chapter 2:  
  
  
Picking up the car keys to our family's car, and after yelling upstairs to Jessica that I  
was going out, I left the house.   
I headed to the spot I always went to when I needed or wanted to think. The dock by  
the lake. I could sit there for hours, just staring at the water, thinking or writing my emotions  
down on paper. Well, this time around it was just me and my thoughts. Or no wait, there was  
someone already there, sitting down in my exact spot!   
I walked by that person to see who it was. It was Miguel!   
"Kay!" he said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," I said.   
"Well," Miguel began, putting his hands in his pockets. "I came here to think.  
Remember this was the place we both chose to go to as our haven from our problems when we  
were kids."  
"I remember, Miguel," I said happily as that memory came back to me. "I still come  
here, even now, ten years later."  
"So do I," Miguel said, giving me a smile.   
"So what is it that made you come here?" I asked, sitting down.  
He sat down next to me. It took all of my power to prevent myself from grabbing his  
face and kissing him hard on the lips.   
"Well," he said, a bit uncomfortably. "To think."  
"About what?" I asked.  
He looked at me, surprised by my question. I could tell he thought I was being just a  
little bit nosy. But when we were kids we used to always confide in each other. Our deepest  
darkest secrets. But now? Well he couldn't even tell me what he was thinking about! That  
brought tears to my eyes and I looked away so he wouldn't notice.  
"About everything," he answered eventually. "My life, Charity, my family, you."  
I turned to look at him at the mention of me.  
"What about me?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.  
He stared at where I had put my hand. Maybe it was my imagination but I thought I  
saw a wave of longing and desire cross through his brown eyes. "You seem distant, Kay," he  
said. "Lately, I feel like we aren't as close as we used to be. I'm losing my best friend aren't  
I?" He gazed at me, waiting for an answer.   
"NO," I said firmly. "I'm still you're best friend, and I forever will be. That is if you  
want me to be."  
"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "Why would you think otherwise?"  
"Because of Charity." I answered frankly. "You've been spending every free moment  
with her. It's like you forgot about me, Reese, Simone and Jessica."  
"I'm so sorry!" Miguel said, giving me a hug. I closed my eyes in happiness once his  
body touched mine. "Now that I think about it, you ARE right. How about we spend some time  
together today, ok? You want to go to the movies like we used to do?"  
I nodded. "Yes."  
"Great!" he responded. Extending his hand, he helped me up.   
We walked back to our cars.   
"So why did YOU come here, Kay?" Miguel asked curiously.   
"For the same reason as you, Miguel," I said. I couldn't tell him EXACTLY how I felt.  
What if it resulted in a loss of our friendship? I would die if that happened. Mother was also  
preventing me from telling the truth. She didn't know about how I felt but I can guarantee that  
if she did, she would hate me more than she already did and do anything she could to make  
sure Miguel stayed with her precious niece (or should I say "daughter") Charity.  
  
  
"Kay," Miguel said knowingly. He gave me a look like I-don't-believe-you.   
"Just forget about it, ok, Miguel," I said. "It's not important."  
He gave me an odd look, but decided not to continue prying me about that topic.  
Since we came with our own cars, we drove to the movie theatre separately.   
We had just gotten there at the exact moment when a movie we each had been looking  
forward to seeing for a while now was going to be shown.   
Miguel bought two tickets and we went inside.   
Two hours later, we were walking out of the theatre, laughing our heads off.   
"I loved the part where the guy threw oil on that other guy and then feathers magically  
fell from the ceiling," I said, unable to control my laughter. "That was so funny!"  
Truth be told, it wasn't THAT funny but it was nice to have a fun (and funny) moment  
with my best friend again. I had really missed that.  
Miguel held on to me because I was laughing so hard I could have fallen to the ground.  
He was laughing too. We sat in our cars, which were parked next to each other.   
"Do you want to come over?" I asked. "I'll make some peppermint hot chocolate."  
I was hoping he'd say yes. I knew peppermint hot choco was his favorite and I really  
did not want these wonderful few hours that I had spent with him to end.   
"How can I say no to that?" he asked, making "surrendering" gestures with his hands.   
"Alright, I'll see you at home," I said happily.   
"Ok," Miguel responded as we sat down and drove off.   
About ten minutes later, our two cars pulled up to my family's driveway.   
"Why did you take the car without telling me?" was the first few words out of Mother's  
mouth when Miguel and I both entered the house.   
"Hi to you, too." I sneered, taking off my jacket. "You didn't seem to need it and I told  
Jessica that I was going to take it!" I responded, trying not to let her spoil my fun. I walked  
away from her and entered the kitchen. Miguel followed me.   
Jessica and Charity were sitting down in the kitchen table, both giving me dirty looks.  
  
  
I shrugged it off as I went to make some hot chocolate for Miguel and me. They  
weren't going to ruin MY happy mood.   
"Hi, Char," Miguel said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "Hi, Jess," he added.   
"Where were you, Miguel?" Charity asked coldly, hardly acknowledging his greeting.  
"Kay and I went to watch a movie," he said.   
Charity raised one eyebrow and glared at me. She narrowed her eyes at Miguel.   
"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.   
She didn't respond. Instead, she turned to me and gave me a death stare.   
Oh please! Like that was going to intimidate me! Who did she think she was?!   
"Why don't you TELL me what's wrong instead of looking at me like that!" I snapped  
at her.   
"Fine," she responded in the same tone as mine. "Jess?" she said, turning to her  
cousin.   
I gave the two of them suspicious stares. Those two looked like they had done  
something against me.   
"I went to our room a few hours ago, Kay," my sister began. "And remember how both  
of our diaries have the same cover? Well I thought yours was mine. By the time I noticed the  
mistake... well let's just say that I had read part of your last entry!"  
Oh no! I thought to myself. Which part DID she read?  
"And?" I asked, playing it calm, cool and collected on the outside when inside I was  
worried out of my mind.   
"Well," she said, picking up my diary which was in her lap, "the last sentence you  
wrote was 'I wish Charity never came to Harmony!!'"  
Jessica and Charity gave me Looks {A/N: the kind of Looks that Ivy and Rebbecca  
always give Theresa on the show. lol}.   
Miguel stared at me in confusion. "Why would you say that, Kay?" he asked gently.  
He always thought the best of me and I loved him for it. I could tell he was giving me the  
benefit of the doubt.   
"Yeah," Charity continued, crossing her arms. "Why don't you tell us?"  
I stared back at the three of them. Charity and Jessica had me cornered. I HAD to tell  
them the truth now. It was time to FINALLY tell Miguel how I felt. And I would.   
{A/N: oooh Kay's gonna tell them that she is in love with Miguel!!!} 


	3. Sheep

Chapter 3:  
Miguel looked more confused than ever. Charity and Jessica looked at me scornfully.  
Inhaling a breath of air, I opened my mouth to speak the truth. The long-unknown truth.   
"I wrote that because I mean it," I began. "I DO wish Charity never came to  
Harmony. My life before she arrived at our doorstep was great. I had a wonderful family, my  
Mother and I got along fine, Noah looked out for me as all big brothers do, Jessica and I  
fought but we loved each other and my uncle had enough time for all of us. Miguel and I had  
the greatest of friendships. Everything was great. Then SHE came along."  
I paused, looking at Charity, who was staring at me. She tried to look tough and strong  
but I could tell she was scared of me. Scared of what I would say or do to her.   
I continued as three pairs of eyes were on mine. "When Charity came along, I thought,  
cool, I'm going to have a cousin my age. I was happy with the addition. But my happiness was  
short-lived when I realized that Mother began giving Charity my stuff."   
Now I was getting mad. My anger was rising as I remembered everything Charity had stolen from me. "Mother  
decided that she couldn't have three daughters, she could only have two! So one of us had to  
go. Jess or me. Obviously it was me! I mean I was the least useful. I didn't bring home A's in  
all subjects. I didn't have tons of friends. I wasn't on the CHEERLEADING TEAM!" My  
voice was hitting a high pitch. Miguel looked at me, both eyebrows raised. Jessica and Charity  
were glaring.   
"So what if my report card was all C's?! So what if I could only consider Miguel and  
Simone my best friends? SO WHAT if I'd rather play baseball than become a cheerleader? So  
the black sheep of the family had to lose her status. Charity got my bedroom, the money I had  
saved for my car just so she could buy those weird clothes she's always wearing! And, there's  
more. My Mother decided she couldn't love me anymore. After all, I wasn't sweet, innocent  
and kind. Was it my fault that I was strong, angry and opinionated? But it's not like I wasn't  
lovable! But Mother couldn't see it that way!"  
"I'm sorry your Mother doesn't love you!" Charity exclaimed, interrupting me. "But  
that's not MY fault!"  
"Let me continue," I hissed. "So Mother stopped loving me. Noah went off to college  
and Uncle Hank was too busy with his life to notice my problems. Jessica confided in Charity  
more than she did me. So Daddy was the only one who hadn't given up on me. He loved and  
cared for me unconditionally but that wasn't enough!"  
"That's not true, Kay!" Miguel spoke up. "I loved you, too! You are still my best  
friend!"  
I paused as I thought about what he said. He did love me but as a friend. Dammitt, why  
couldn't he love me the way he loved Charity?!  
"Let me go on, please, Miguel," I said. "Most of all, Charity," I said, turning to face  
her. "You stole Miguel away from me!"   
"Aww come off it, Kay!" Jessica scoffed.   
"Miguel was my very BEST friend. And the minute you came to Harmony he seemed  
to forget about it. You stole all of his free time away from me! ALL OF IT!"  
"You have OTHER friends, Kay!" Jessica exclaimed.   
"That's not the point!" I said, pounding my fist on the kitchen table. I was on the verge  
of tears. I turned to Miguel. "Can I talk to you outside?" I asked him.   
"Sure, Kay," he said, surprised.   
"NO!" Charity blurted out quickly. "Miguel!" She gave him a stern look.   
  
  
"Charity, I'm just going to talk to my best friend alone for a while. Relax." He  
extended his hand to me and we walked to the back porch.   
Charity and Jessica turned to look at each other, both worried. They knew how I felt  
about Miguel. And they knew that they couldn't really influence his feelings after he would  
find out the truth.   
Miguel and I sat down on the old benches and he stared at me. It was time to tell him  
the truth. Damn the consequences! I had already said most of what I had kept bottled in me  
for a long time; I had to tell Miguel how I felt. I didn't care if Mother disapproved or even if  
she ordered me out of the house. Miguel had been too close to finding out anyway, and  
besides I'd rather he found out from me than from anyone else.   
"Well, Kay?" he asked expectantly.   
"Miguel, I'm sorry for losing my temper back there," I said.   
"Don't worry, Kay, you had every right, even if it is about my girlfriend."   
We didn't say anything for a few moments.   
"Miguel," I began to say at the same time that he said, "Kay..."  
"You go first," I insisted.   
"Ok," he said, "I just, I wanted to say sorry for neglecting your friendship. We used to  
be so close and I guess I unconsiously swapped you for Charity. I'm so sorry."  
The word swapped stayed on my mind. Swapped. Like something outdated that gets  
thrown aside when something (or someone) "better" comes along.   
"Miguel, I love you," I said suddenly. I couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.   
"I love you, too, Kay," he answered automatically.   
My head jerked up to meet his gaze. Did he mean it? He loved me? One look into his  
eyes and I could tell I was wrong. He loved me as a friend. He always would.   
"No, Miguel, you don't understand," I continued, standing up in frustration.   
He sent a look of confusion my way. He stood up to face me.  
"Dammit, Miguel," I said. "How can you not notice that your best friend is in love with  
you?!"  
"Wha -" he began to say, but I didn't let him finish. I grabbed his face and kissed him  
wholly on the lips. There, I had done it. And I didn't regret it. I loved the way his lips felt on  
mine. I felt like I was in heaven. But I knew that once we parted from our kiss, I had to deal  
with consequences. And boy was I right.   
He pushed me away and began to wipe at his mouth. "What are you doing, Kay? You  
just kissed -"   
I didn't have the emotional poise to stand there and let him continue. It was obvious  
how he felt. He didn't want me. At least not that way. And I doubted that after today if he  
would even see me for the best friend that I had been to him for the past decade and a half.   
I ran inside the house, where Charity and Jessica were still seated. I didn't even  
bother to look at them. I raced upstairs, and managed to make it to my bed before the sobs  
left my body and my shoulders began to heave with the aching and pain that came at the hands  
of the man who had previously brought me so much joy.  
{a/n: i loved this chapter. hope u liked it. anyways, more to come. r/r!} 


	4. Goes

Chapter 4:   
Miguel stood there in the backyard, as he absorbed what had just taken place between  
us. The kiss had surprised him, but what grabbed his attention more was the way I had run off  
after having seen his reaction. He made his way inside the house.   
"Kay!" Miguel said loudly, banging on my bedroom door. He had followed me upstairs  
a few minutes after I had run off.   
I was still crying and I refused to let him see me like that. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped  
away the tears before I let him in.   
"We need to talk," he said maturely.   
I nodded. I sat on my bed, while he grabbed the chair from my desk and sat down.   
"That was quite a surprise back there," he began to say. "I never expected it, Kay.  
But you always seem to amaze me, so I shouldn't have been surprised."  
I barely made eye contact with him. I listened to his words intently, but wouldn't look  
at him.   
"Kay look at me," he ordered. "You haven't said anything yet. Talk to me. Like you  
used to."  
His words just made me cry harder. 'Like you used to.' I could tell he still wanted to be  
a friend to me. But I also knew that he wanted nothing more.   
"I love you," I mumbled again. I didn't know what else to say.   
"Kay, you know I'm with Cha -" he said, exasperated.   
"I know," I interrupted before he could finish.   
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I could tell he was uncomfortable.   
"For what?" I asked. I sort of knew what the answer was, but I wanted to make sure.   
Miguel didn't reply. He seemed lost in thought, like he himself did not even know what  
he was sorry for.  
"For not loving me?" I blurted out, the sobs escaping my lips.   
"Yes, Kay," he said a few moments later. "I'm so sorry." He leaned over and wrapped  
me up in a big hug.   
I let him hug me back, even though he was the reason why I needed the consolation in  
the first place.   
We broke away from the hug as I grabbed another tissue and went to my window,  
staring outside.   
Miguel sat there on my desk chair, not knowing what to say or do. He watched me  
intently.   
A few minutes later, I turned back to him. "Miguel, I've loved you even before Charity  
came into your life. I..." I couldn't continue since a new set of tears flowed down my face.  
  
  
"Oh, Kay, I'm so sorry," Miguel said, affectionately, getting up and walking over to  
where I was sitting on the seat bench by the window. He sat down next to me and took his  
hand in mine. "If only I could make you forget about me. Please, Kay. We were only meant to  
be friends. That's how we started and that's how we'll end. I love you, Kay, but not in that  
way. I'm so sorry." He wiped the tears from my eyes and rained kisses all over my face,  
except for the lips (he wouldn't go there) as he tried to make me feel better.   
I put my hand up to stop him. If he continued, I would be tempted (more than I already  
was) to kiss him hungrily on the mouth. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I could tell he was  
hurting to see me upset like this.   
"Miguel, kiss me. Just once. The last time. Just to..." Before I could continue,  
Miguel's face inched closer to mine, closing the distance between us. As soon as his lips  
covered mine, I forgot why I had been upset before. It was as if I was in complete ecstasy,  
right there in my room, kissing the man I loved. It was a perfect kiss. One that I wouldn't  
forget. One that I would be satisfied with having experienced for the rest of my life, even if I  
was never kissed again.   
Miguel and I broke away from our wonderful kiss. I couldn't tell what I was feeling  
exactly. Maybe closure? That this kiss would suffice for the life I would not end up having  
with Miguel? Maybe. Whatever it was, I knew I would remember it for forever.   
Miguel stroked my arm and gave me his best smile before walking out of the room. He  
probably made his way back to Charity, but it didn't matter. I had just shared a very  
memorable liplock with him, one that was going to be remembered for the rest of my life. And  
maybe that was enough for me to be happy with.   
  
{a/n: ok, ok, so not all kaguel fans will be happy with this chapter. but it's not over. to anyone who read my other fic "lose control", i want to tell u that its not going to be the same as that. the next chapter is for kaguel and savy fans (indirectly)-- it'll make sense when u read it. oh and one more thing, anyone who loves kaguel please read my fic "Passions Song Fics". Its a collection of song fics for the characters/couples. each chapter is different. if u like kaguel read chp. 4. i love that story and i want feedback on it. so please r/r that.} 


	5. Baaa

Chapter 5:  
  
  
A few hours later, I went downstairs for dinner. I was starving! Miguel had already  
left. I had seen his car pull out of the driveway an hour ago from my upstairs bedroom window.   
When I went to the kitchen, I noticed Daddy was there.   
"Hi, honey," he said, kissing my forehead. He noticed from my eyes that something  
had happened. "Is everything alright, Kay?"  
"Sort of, Daddy," I told him. "I told Miguel today how I feel about him."  
"Oh!" he answered enthusiastically, raising an eyebrow. "And how did he take it?"  
"He said we were only meant to be friends. Which deep down in my heart I know is  
true, but I love him nonetheless and it hurts."   
"Of course it does," Sam nodded, hugging me affectionately. "I should know; I've  
been through the heartache of first loves."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Mother wasn't Daddy's first love?  
"Well, Kay," Sam said, grabbing a snack and gesturing for me to join him at the table.  
Once we were seated, he continued. "My first love was a beautiful woman who I fell madly in  
love when I was around your age. And she loved me too, very much. She still does, I know.  
What she doesn't know is that I still harbor the same feelings for her that I did 25 years ago."  
"Oh wow," I gasped. Daddy had never mentioned another woman he had loved besides  
Mother. "Do you still want to be with her?"  
"Yes, Kay," Daddy admitted. "I do. I care for your mother very much, but my heart  
belongs to my first love. You mustn't tell anyone, Kay. This stays between us."   
I nodded, but another thought struck my head. "Who is she?"   
"Ivy Crane," he answered, her name rolling off his tongue ever so smoothly. I could  
tell he REALLY loved her. It was the same way I felt for Miguel.   
"How come it didn't work out?" I asked, curiously. "I mean she still loves you like you  
say."  
"Yes," Daddy nodded. "But our societal rank was different. Her parents married her  
off to Julian Crane, and in the process separated us forever. After all, I was just the son of the  
Chief of Police. I couldn't give her the kind of life Julian could." His eyes took on a faraway  
glance as if he was remembering good times with Ivy.   
"Maybe not," I insisted, "but you could give her love. That's what she wanted anyway,  
right? And I'm sure she didn't get that with Julian."  
Daddy nodded once again. "You're right, Kay. But it's too late now. I have a family  
with your mother and I love you kids. Sometimes when I look at you, though, I see how you  
resemble Ivy. Not Grace."  
"Oh really?" I asked, amused yet confused. "How? Doesn't she have blonde hair and  
blue eyes?"  
"Yes," Daddy laughed. "You don't look like her per say, but you two are alike. You  
both have this inner strength and admirable determination. You both are the kind of people  
that know what they want and are dead set on getting it."  
I smiled. It was nice to see that Daddy thought that my behavior was that of  
determination rather than manipulation.   
"Why don't you be with her, Daddy?" I questioned him.  
He raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. "What?" he asked. "Kay, how can you say  
that? I mean, would you actually want me to divorce your mother?"  
"Yes," I insisted. "Daddy, Mother doesn't love me. She just acts like she does when  
you're around. Please, if you really love me, do what will make you happy in your heart."  
Daddy leaned over in his seat, taken aback by the conversation we had just shared.   
"All right, Kay," he said slowly. "I'm not much of a spontaneous guy, but I'm going to  
take your advice and use it." He grabbed his jacket, and put it on.   
I smiled up at him, encouraging him with my eyes. "Are you going to her?"  
"Uh-huh," he said, kissing me on top of my head. He made a move towards the door,  
but stopped in his tracks a second later. "Wait a minute, what about you? I'm sorry, honey,  
I've been so wrapped up telling you about Ivy that I forgot about your situation with Miguel."  
"Don't worry, Daddy," I assured him. "If Miguel loves me, he knows where to find me.  
Who knows - maybe he will one day spring the surprise on me that you are planning to spring  
on Ivy?!"  
The End  
{a/n: a bit of an abrupt ending i know. but thats how i like it. ;) ok, if this story  
generated positive feedback, i might have a sequel. especially since i haven't concluded the  
grace/charity/jessica storyline. i'm not usually up on the whole having a sequel to stories thing,  
but maybe i will with this one. after all, i liked the fic. and i hope u did, too. r/r!}  
___________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
